The Might of Demacia
by brohoofme
Summary: Garen receives some troubling news of an imminent invasion from Demacia's greatest enemies, Noxus. Garen is determined to do battle with Katarina and hopes to find her soon in battle.
1. The Troubling News

It was a bright and warm morning in Demacia as Garen wandered his usual path to his patrol area. He felt uneasy after a recent battle involving Katarina once again, the people of Demacia constantly reminded him that he was the might of Demacia and a Noxian assassin was no match for the likes of him. While this was very inspiring to him, he remained restless at the thought of a final battle, even he did not know who would win such a fierce duel. They both had their strengths and weaknesses, but who would emerge as the strongest in a one on one battle? Garen was unsure of the answer, but longed for it. He knew one day this battle would come and they would see who the strongest fighter is. Until that day, he would have to continue training and waiting.

As Garen reached the rally point where his patrol began, just outside of Demacia and leading through the wooded are surrounding the great city, he saw Jarvan IV, a friend and Demacian crown prince. Garen was always happy to see his comrade, but one look at Jarvan and Garen could tell something was troubling him. "Greeting my prince, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here today?" Garen asked with enthusiasm, hoping to ease whatever was on Jarvan's mind. "We have received some troubling news, Garen." said Jarvan, still not looking directly at Garen. He simply looked around, almost as if he was waiting for something to jump out at him. "What is troubling you my friend?" asked Garen sternly. He didn't like to see his friend so worried. "We have received news that the Noxian forces are gathering nearby, preparing for an invasion of Demacia." At this, Garen looked thrilled at the thought of battle. "Excellent! I've been longing for a good battle for some time." Garen shouted, startling Jarvan. The prince finally looked into his comrades eyes, Garen could almost feel the desperation being pierced into his brain. "This is unlike anything else Garen, we have received news that Noxus has brought reinforcements with them, from the Shadow Isles."

Garen suddenly understood why Jarvan looked so worried, while Demacia does not fear any enemy, they have always tried to avoid contact with that horrible place. The Shadow Isles reeks of death, a barren wasteland just waiting for you to drop your guard so it can take your life faster than you can blink. "I see." said Garen slowly. "And do we know who these reinforcements are?". "We know of at least two of them, but there may be more. Karthus and Hecarim will be among the army attacking our city." said Jarvan, quickly looking away from Garen. The might of Demacia knew that Jarvan has always believed the eyes give more away in a man than anything else, he knew that Jarvan didn't want Garen to see how troubled he was by the looming attack. "And how long to we have to prepare for this upcoming battle?" asked Garen. "We expect the armies to be upon us within 3 days, we will be sending a small unit to scout them, until they have completed the mission, we know nothing more of their plans." Jarvan was doing his best to keep his morale up, but it was difficult. "Then I shall lead the team to scout the scum myself." Garen said immediately. "Are you sure my friend? You know that you are better on the battlefield than in the shadows." Jarvan appeared surprised that Garen had volunteered himself for such a mission, but he had always trusted him, it's difficult not to have faith in the man that saved you from execution. "Yes, I am sure, I want to see for myself what I will be slaughtering in battle." Garen smiled reassuringly at the prince. Jarvan smiled back, "Very well Garen, I will trust you to scout as much of the Noxian army as you can, ensure that they will have no way to surprise us." Garen kneeled before his prince and friend, "Do not worry about my Jarvan, I will never let you down for as long as I live." And with that, Jarvan bowed his head to Garen and left. Garen had been there for him in his time of need, and he was certain he could do it again.

Garen began his daily patrol slightly late but with a spring in his step, happy that he was able to comfort his prince, he wanted to see the army himself, to see if his old foe, Katarina would be making an appearance. Even the thought of this sent adrenaline rushing through him. Could this be their final battle?


	2. The Squad Assembles

Garen made his way towards the main tower of Demacia, it was an enormous tower that overlooked the whole city, new recruits would occasionally be ordered to run to the top of the tower and back down again as punishment for failing to follow orders correctly, they certainly knew not to make the same mistake again after such a punishment, it would take even the most experienced soldiers to complete this exercise without nearly passing out. Garen had managed very little sleep that night, mostly because he was excited for the scouting mission he would embark on this day, the very thought of seeing Katarina among the Noxian army would fill him with a hunger for battle. After eventually reaching the top of the tower, he was greeted by prince Jarvan IV to be personally briefed on the mission at hand.

"Garen my friend!" said Jarvan enthusiastically. "Are you ready for your task?". "I'm always ready for anything my prince." Garen said as he kneeled before Jarvan. "Very good, I have assembled a small group of experienced members of this fine city to follow you, Garen, I believe you have met Vayne." Vayne didn't look at Garen, she stayed leaning against the wall, arms folding and staring at the floor through her tinted glasses and nodded. "Greetings Vayne, I've heard much about you, I hope you are up to the task" smiled Garen, hoping to inspire some form of enthusiasm in the huntress. "I can keep up with anything!" hissed Vayne, still refusing to move her gaze towards Garen. The Vanguard leader was slightly taken aback by such a manner, he was not used to people speaking to him in such a way, but he ignored it. Vayne was not his enemy and for as long as they had to work together, he didn't want to make it that way. "Moving on." said Jarvan, interrupting the awkward silence. "Your second member is Fiora, I trust you two will be able to keep your eyes on the mission?" Jarvan smirked at Fiora. "I...I...I don't know what you are talking about!" shouted Fiora suddenly in her strong accent, blushing slightly. Garen had heard rumours that Fiora spent many hours just watching Garen train, judging by the elite sword fighter's reaction to such remarks, the rumours had been pretty much proven true. "Hello Fiora, I've heard many stories of your achievements, I can put my faith entirely in you." Garen smiled at Fiora for comfort, but this only made her blush more. "Thank you sir." she muttered, desperately avoiding eye contact with Garen. Vayne just sighed and rolled her head around, clearly bored by the formalities, she just wanted to kill something. "Finally." continued the prince, "You shall be joined with Sona, an incredible musician." Sona gave Garen a curtsy and smiled at him, her etwahl floating in front of her.

The etwahl was a strange instrument, it had only 3 strings and bent in the middle of the body to stretch them. Sona was incredibly skilled with this instrument, she could literally control a person's emotions with it, she had then went on to master the combat side of the etwahl, slicing objects from a distance using perfect chords, she could stop or start some one's heart is she so desired. Sona was a mute, unable to verbally communicate with anyone. Some say they had heard her voice in their mind during her songs. Garen examined her for a minute, she was extremely attractive and in good shape, she would be able to keep up with the pace of the mission. Garen smiled at them all and returned his gaze to Jarvan. "These will do very nicely, this mission will be simple with such a squad". Jarvan smiled back at his friend and replied, "Excellent, you have not let me down before, and I know you will do the same today. Now go, assess the situation and report back by tomorrow, the army is stationed to the east, about 2 hours from here." Garen once again kneeled before his leader and bowed his head. "Until tomorrow, my friend." he said before standing back up and signalling his squad to follow him out of the tower.

Jarvan said nothing as Garen left, only looked at the four of them thinking he had made a good decision sending Garen on this mission. Jarvan turned around to look out of the tower to the east, a black cloud was hanging just outside of the city limits, you could almost feel terror leak from it. The prince could tell that there were dark times ahead, but with the might of Demacia on his side, there would be a bright light to follow.


End file.
